


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bang Chan-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Bang Chan, Hurt Chan, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Werewolf Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, protective Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I could kill you right now!"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**11:16 AM**

"Felix-hyung?"Felix lifted his head from where it was laying on Jeongin's chest and looked up at the maknae."What is it Innie?"He asked.

Jeongin looked up at the ceiling absent mindedly."Have you noticed anything going on with Chan-hyung lately?"Felix shifted a bit from where he was laying before answering."Now that you mention it,he has been pretty withdrawn recently."He answered. 


End file.
